Atrebatia
Druidist (2-43, 410-590)|culture = Briton (before 410) Welsh (since 410)|tech_group = Barbarian (before 410) Western (since 410)|government = Barbarian Tribe (before 410) Feudal Monarchy (since 410)|tag = ERG|capital = Abona (239)|rank = Kingdom}} General Information Atrebatia is a Celtic country located in eastern England that is playable from 2 to 43, and from 410 to 590, where Atrebatia is annexed by Wessex. See also: Wessex, Rome, Kent, Brigantes, Picts, Catuvellauni, Cornovii, Dumnonia, Silures, Iceni, Corieltauvi, Elmet, Dyfed, Gwynedd, Strathclyde, Gododdin, Cornwall, Gaeldom, Scotland Strategy From 2 to 495, if Rome, West Rome, Byzantium, or Gallia is collapsing, any barbarian tribe can auto-annex some occupied provinces given if you are at war with them. This is limited, you can only annex up to 4 times your country's base tax, invade wisely. Decisions Form Great Britain Requirements: * This country: **Primary Culture is in the British Culture Group, Welsh, Highlander, Anglo-Saxon, or Briton * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union * Great Britain does not exist * Administrative Technology is at least 55 * Is not a Subject Nation * Is not a Nomad Nation * At Peace * Owns Core: ** London (236), Oxfordshire (237), Wessex (234), Lothian (248), Aberdeen (251) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Great Britain * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to the British Isles region * If Duchy, then set government rank to Kingdom. * If an HRE member and not an elector or, all own provinces are removed from the Empire. * Capital moves to London (236) * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form Wales (410-590) Requirements: * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union ** Great Britain ** Rome * Wales does not exist * At peace * Primary culture is Welsh and ** Owns 2 core provinces in the Wales area or ** Owns 4 core provinces in the British Isles region Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Wales * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on all Welsh and Briton provinces in the British Isles region * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National unrest * If an HRE member and not an elector or, all own provinces are removed from the Empire. Briton Ideas and Traditions (2-43) Traditions: # +5% Discipline # -10% Land Attrition Ideas: # Briton Hill Forts: +25% Fort Defense # Druids: +50% Hostile Core Creation Cost # Cross Channel Trade: +20% Global Trade Power # Albion: +1 Attrition for Enemies # Boudicca's Uprising: +1 Yearly Prestige # Iron Weapons: +10% Infantry Combat Ability # Fierce Warriors: +10% Morale of Armies Ambitions: # +10% National Tax Modifier Welsh Ideas and Traditions (410-590) Traditions: # +1 Attrition for Enemies # +10% Morale of Armies Ideas: # Cynulliad: -20% Stability Cost Modifier # Bardic Literature: +1 Yearly Prestige # Cyfraith Hywel: -1 National Unrest # Unbennaeth Prydain: +1 Yearly Legitimacy # Economic Revival: +10% Production Efficiency # Prifysgolion Cymru: -10% Idea Cost # Welsh Church: +1 Tolerance of the True Faith & +1% Missionary Strength vs. Heretics Ambitions: # +25% Land Force Limit Modifier Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Celtic countries Category:Briton countries Category:Welsh countries Category:Druid countries Category:Western countries Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Tribes Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War